Amor eterno y auténtico
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Año 2020. La nueva Asgard se encuentra lejos de ser lo que una vez fue. Sin embargo, el nuevo Padre de Todo se encuentra en peores condiciones. Sin embargo, quizá todo pueda cambiar para él, con la llegada de la carta de una persona que creía perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Quién dice que los dioses no pueden tener una segunda oportunidad? Thor x Jane
1. Nueva Asgard

Se trataba de un día bastante frío, aunque por lo que se sabía aquel lugar de Midgard siempre se encontraba en ese clima durante gran parte del año.

La morena, como tantas otras mañanas desde que habían llegado a esa nueva "tierra prometida", se despertó por la ausencia de calor en su lecho. Para Valquiria, todavía le era muy complicado adaptarse a aquella nueva vida en aquel mundo. Naturalmente, el clima tampoco era lo más prioritario a juzgar por cómo se le daba siempre el resto del día: Ducharse, vestirse, comer algo rápido y prepararse mental y físicamente para toda una jornada en la que sería la responsable de vigilar y administrar las construcciones de los siguientes hogares, controlar los puestos de guardia de esa jornada, regular las raciones de comida, organizar los grupos de pescadores y recolectores y; por supuesto, tener que rogarles a esos egoístas gobiernos humanos la ayuda y apoyo de materiales, comida y mano de obra a través de una sencilla llamada que en lo usual se acababa prolongando horas y horas…

Sí, un auténtico paraíso aquella "Nueva Asgard"… Nada que reprocharle a la original con sus puente del arcoíris, su ciudadela dorada, su magia Aesir y sus enormes salones con salas de alabastro.

La guerrera se avergonzaba de pensar en ciertas ocasiones de esa manera. Solía pensar que solo lo hacía en aquellos momentos en que la presión le podía y no era capaz de resistir más frustración dentro de su ser. Todo era demasiado a veces…

No le podían fallar la fe o las fuerzas. Estaban vivos, y eso era lo que le importaba. Tenían un nuevo hogar, se tenían los unos a los otros, estaban a salvo. No podía permitir que el resto de asgardianos la viera así. Destruida y rendida.

Ya era suficiente con que el propio rey se viera de aquella forma…

Además… Construir casas y dirigir a un pueblo entero no sonaba tan mal en comparación de tener que vivir como cazarrecompensas y existir gracias a la benevolencia que en ocasiones el Gran Maestro dejaba tirada durante algunas de sus esquizofrénicas y desagradables fiestas… Viviendo en la chatarrería que era Sakkar.

-(_Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir estando allí._)-Pensó para sí misma la guerrera al tiempo que se iba acabando su sencillo desayuno y se disponía a prepararse para comenzar el día.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de su casa, lo puedo ver. Sí, no podía ser la imagen más enternecedora de todas, pero por lo menos daba algo de esperanza.

Un futuro en construcción. Habían ya pasado dos años desde que ella había llegado hasta allí junto con el resto de refugiados que lograron escapar de la nave a tiempo. Ese día… La morena aún lo tenía grabado a fuego dentro de su mente. Para ella era un constante recordatorio de cómo se puede pasar de la esperanza a la desesperación en prácticamente un solo instante, de cómo las cosas pueden empeorar aunque creas que ya no pueden estar peor.

En cualquier caso, ahí estaban, sobreviviendo con lo poco que les quedaba. Lo primero que les costó fue encontrar un emplazamiento adecuado donde todos se pudieran asentar, una vez hayado, necesitaron adquirirla. Resultaba que Nueva Asgard había sido anteriormente una aldea pesquera, aunque llamarlo aldea era ser muy amable… Tan solo un puñado de ancianos enfadados con el gobierno y en general con la sociedad en la que vivían… Eso sí, puede que en cuanto tuvieron delante de ellos un cofre lleno de oro puro asgardiano cambiaran la concepción que tenían del sistema en ese momento. De todos modos, el mayor problema no era ese, sino: ¿Cómo construiremos casas ahora? El oro no sirve como material, y por aquella zona no había ni siquiera árboles que se pudieran talar.

Por suerte, los buenos amigos que tenía su rey les permitió recibir suficiente ayuda por parte del mundo. Comida, refugio, materiales de construcción, mano de obra, medicina… Todo parecía perfecto, al menos lo fue durante algún tiempo. Valquiria solía pensar que la expresión "Ahora te rascas con tus propias uñas" era muy apropiada para ese caso. La ayuda no dejó de llegar, pero sí que se redujo. También era cierto que ellos eran simples invitados en ese planeta, pero seguía sin ser motivo suficiente como para dejar a todo su pueblo a su propia suerte… De todos modos, no importaba. Ellos eran asgardianos. Se las apañarían por su cuenta, todavía tenían en su interior la sangre de los dioses, por lo que aún les quedaba esperanza para el futuro.

Y el futuro ya lo tenían, en menos de dos años ya habían logrado terminar de construir las primeras treinta casas. Tenían en proceso de construcción una escuela para los niños así como un auditorio o cantina, y un centro médico perfectamente equipado con todo lo que fuera necesario… Sí, de nuevo, ni puente del arcoíris, ni ciudadela dorada, magia Aesir o salones con salas de alabastro… Pero era lo que habían conseguido. Por más que costara creerlo, Thor les había conseguido una nueva vida en Midgard, una vida de paz que era muchísimo más valiosa que todo el oro de Asgard. Les había conseguido refugio, sustento, fuerza para repeler cualquier amenaza… Todos habían hecho todo lo que habían podido.

Y mientras la morena miraba como aquella nueva civilización se iba alzando cada vez más y más, se daba cuenta de que cada día era un regalo. La vida siempre sería el mayor regalo de todos.

-(_Por Odín, Valquiria… ¡Quieres dejar de tener la capaz de tener la cabeza y ponerte a trabajar ya!_)-Pensó para si misma la mujer antes de acercarse al primer grupo de trabajadores, lo cuales ya se veían con muy pocas energías para comenzar el día. Iba a ser un día duro, mejor que se fueran poniendo las pilas.-"¡Muy bien, cerdos! ¡Vamos! La primera Asgard no se construyó en un día, ¡pero ese no es motivo para holgazanear!"

* * *

**CASI DIEZ HORAS DESPUÉS…**

-"¡Por favor, Lady Valquiria! ¡Ya no podemos más!"-Gritó al borde del cansancio uno de los trabajadores, quien sentía que no tardaría en alcanzar el Valhalla si aquella mujer les continuaba tratando como esclavos.

La guerrera se limitó a observar como habían sido colocados los cimientos de la siguiente vivienda. Su ceño no poseía expresión ninguna, de cualquier modo fue voltearse para mirar a los trabajadores con una mirada de indiferencia.

-"Preferiría dormir en una cueva llena de trolls antes que arriesgarme a vivir bajo un techo así construido."-Sentenció a los obreros, haciéndoles creer lo peor.-"De todos modos, ya es tarde… Venga, ir con vuestras familias, seguro que os echan de menos."

Fue con eso con lo que todos los trabajadores acabaron por retirarse a sus hogares con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero igualmente temiendo lo que les esperaría al día siguiente. No había duda, aquella mujer podría algún día alcanzar el título de nueva diosa de la muerte.

-(_Debiluchos…_)-Dijo para sí misma la excazarrecompensas ante la retirada de sus valientes tropas. Cupo de trabajo acabado, supervisión completada, todo en orden… Ya solamente quedaba una cosa más por hacer.-"Bueno, hora de visitar a su alteza…"

Ya era momento para ver en qué estado se encontraba su gobernante. No era fácil, pero tenía que asegurarse al menos un par de veces por semana cómo se encontraba el rubio. Sabía perfectamente por todo lo que debía de estar pasando el pobre hombre… Y sí, era asunto suyo, pero aquella no era razón por la dejarle a su suerte y permitir que soportara todo eso él solo. A pesar de que fuera él quien lo quisiera de esa forma…

Suponía que la noche siempre era la mejor ocasión en la que recibirle, no solo por la esperanza de verle de buen humor, sino también por el hecho de que su amigo solía dormir durante gran parte del día, para acabar pasándose las noches… Bueno, no durmiendo, claramente. Fue cuestión de minutos que Valquiria llegase a la cabaña perteneciente al nuevo rey de Asgard, esperando lo que fuera estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando una voz a su espalda provocara que se diera la vuelta.

-"¡Lady Valquiria! ¡Lady Valquiria!"

Inmediatamente, la morena al darse media vuelta consiguió contemplar como un niño de no mucha edad de cabellos castaños iba corriendo hacia ella casi desde la otra punta del pueblo. Se trataba de Otrii, un chico bastante especial sin duda. La guerrera había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle durante la huida de la nave. El joven era huérfano; había perdido a su padre, quien fue uno de los pobres desgraciados que se enfrentó a Hela, y a su madre, quien tuvo la mala suerte de ser de la mitad que no sobrevivió a la masacre por parte de Thanos. Aún así, el muchacho todavía no parecía haberse rendido.

-"Lady Valquiria… Traigo una cosa."-Dijo el muchacho una vez frente a la guerrera tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"!Pero si es mi amigo Otrii! ¿Qué me traes, chaval?"

-"Esto."-Contestó alzando en su mano el sobre de una carta.-"Fuimos al pueblo a por suministros… Una señora se acercó hacia nosotros, nos pidió que por favor se la diéramos a su majestad."

La morena agarró la carta con bastante confusión en su rostro. ¿Quién le escribiría a Thor ahora en Midgard, después de tanto tiempo?

-"Eres un buen chico, Otrii. Gracias. Te prometo que se la haré llegar."-Agradeció la morenas, esbozando una sonrisa con sus labios hacia el niño.-"Ahora, vete corriendo con los demás. Es tarde."

-"¡Sí, mi lady!"

Acto seguido, el muchacho desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche en la dirección en la que estaría la cabaña donde todos los de su edad residían. Valquiria no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo ante la actitud del chico. Le gustaba pensar que era por gente como él por quien ella debía esforzarse tanto.

Una vez más, la morena revisó el sobre con la carta. No tenía remitente, ni tampoco una dirección determinada, así como que tampoco el sello llamaba mucho la atención… Se trataba de una carta fantasma, de alguien que no se quería arriesgar a que se filtrara la información. La morena se sintió tentada durante un momento a abrir el sobre. Sin embargo, lo que le hizo detenerse no fue el respeto a la confidencialidad, sino cómo podía usar aquello como una moneda de cambio muy útil.

* * *

-"¡EH, SEÑOR DEL TRUENO!"-Gritaba la morena al mismo tiempo que aporreaba la puerta de su rey.-"¡Levántate ahora mismo, vamos a dar un paseo!"-Siguió llamando a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna.-"¡Vamos, Thor! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que veas cómo está quedando esto!"

-"Largate de aquí…"-Se oyó una voz atrás de la puerta. Era una voz que parecía cansada y apagada, aunque sin duda era la del rubio.-"Déjame en paz."

-"¡Vamos, Thor!"-Volvió a llamarle la morena, no iba a consentir que su rey le siguiera dando negativas.-"Necesitas que te dé un poco el aire, y de paso probar a comer algo que no se líquido."

-"Dije que te fueras…"

Aquello ya había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Al parecer, Lady Valquiria tendría que utilizar su as en la la manga con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

-"Qué curiosos… porque la carta que tengo aquí a tu nombre me dice otra cosa"-Dejó caer la guerrera esperando a que sucediera la magia.-(_Y ahora, esperamos._)

Un segundo después, la puerta a la que la morena había estado llamando se abrió ligeramente, dejando ver detrás de los cerrojos y las cadenas el rostro de un hombre: era barbudo, de facciones bastante fuertes y atractivas solamente marcada por la cicatriz que marcaba su ojo derecho, el cual era dorado y desentonaba con el celeste de su orbe opuesto.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-Preguntó el dios del trueno mostrando su cansancio mental a través de su voz.

-"¿Qué ocurre, majestad? ¿No me permite entrar a sus aposentos?"-Habló con sarcasmo la valquiria.

-"He preguntado que de qué estás hablando."-Volvió a inquirir el rubio, esta vez con algo más de fuerza.

La morena se limitó a alzar el sobre con la carta, haciendo que quedara a la vista de su rey.

-"Al parecer una mujer del pueblo se la dio a uno de los niños cuando fueron a por provisiones, dijo que te lo dieran a ti"-Explicó la guerrera, a lo que inmediatamente alejó la carta para poder dejarla fuera del alcance del barbudo cuando este trató de agarrarla sacando el brazo por el espacio libre de la puerta.-"¡Eh, eh, eh…! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-"Dámela"

-"De eso nada, alteza. Primero vamos a dar un paseo, y luego ya veremos si te la doy o no."

-"Valquiria, por última vez, te…"

-"¡No, Thor! Ahora mismo te vas a poner algo de ropa, te vas a lavar la cara y vamos a pasear durante diez minutos."-Habló con fuerza Valquiria, casi del mismo modo que una madre le hablaría a su hija cuando supiera que era lo mejor para él.-"¿O sino qué es lo que harás? ¿Quitármela? Tendrás que salir de todos modos."

El dios se quedó observando a su amiga durante un momento, solamente para después volver a cerrar la puerta. La morena se asustó durante un momento, al pensar en que se trataba de otra negativa por parte del barbudo. Si de eso se trataba, ya no sabía de que hilo más podía tirar.

Sin embargo, las dudas se disiparon cuando en cuestión de escasos minutos pudo observar como el rubio salía de su hogar. Y por Odín… Estaba horrible. Su rostro mostraba claras ojeras, seguramente provocadas por la incomprensión de sus ciclos de sueño. Su barba estaba más poblada, casi llegándole hasta el nacimiento del cuello. Su pelo, por otra parte, volvía a estar largo, aunque extrañamente no tan largo como debería estar si había estado dejándoselo crecer durante todo ese tiempo. Eso hacía temer a la excazarrecompensas sobre si era algún síntoma de su estado, se lo cortaba, o algo peor…

Por otra parte, su físico no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aunque si era notable que su estado mental se podía reflejar en su postura, que parecía más ladeada que te costumbre. De la misma forma como si todo su cuerpo estuviera cercano a un colapso.

-"¿Empezamos ya o qué?"-Inquirió el rubio, provocando que su compañera saliera de sus propios pensamientos.

A continuación, ambos asgardianos procedieron a iniciar su marcha. La morena optó por darle un tour completo por el pueblo. El rey se limitaba a escuchar todo lo que Valquiria le comentaba y dar el visto bueno sobre algunos asuntos de importancia. Una vez que llegaron a la orilla del puerto que ya estaba a escasos días de ser terminada el rubio se posicionó en un asiento cercano, ya cansado de todo aquello. Fue cuando Valquiria vió la oportunidad perfecta, ya era momento de hablar en serio.

-"Escucha Thor, creo… Creo que podríamos ir hablando también de esto."-Cuestionó la guerrera tratando de traer al rubio a su terreno.-"Es decir, pienso que ya podríamos. Mira, estoy preocupada… Llevas así prácticamente desde que regresaste de Vanaheim."-Siguió hablando, sin recibir ninguna palabra por parte de su rey.-"Escúchame…"

-"Lo del viaje a Vanaheim no tiene nada que ver. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y ya está."-Respondió Thor con la mirada todavía distante de su compañera.

-"Mira, sabes que puedo entenderlo. Tú solo, viajando durante todas aquellas semanas…"

-"¿Qué pasa, Valquiria? ¿Ahora resulta que crees que hice mal porque quise traer al resto de nuestro pueblo que todavía quedaba desperdigado por los nueve reinos?-Inquirió con cierto enojo en su voz el rey de Asgard.

Valquiria lo recordaba perfectamente. A los pocos días de que llegaran a Midgard, se decidió hacer un censo del total de refugiados que habían conseguido sobrevivir a todo lo sucedido. Y el resultado no era para nada alentador. Era cierto que su pueblo se fiaba más de la magia que de la ciencia… Pero los números no mentían, no eran suficientes y no poseían una piscina genética lo bastante grande como para asegurar su futuro como especie.

Fue debido a esto a que su rey se propuso traer al resto de su pueblo a Midgard. No era un necio, había sido el príncipe protector de su patria durante demasiado como para creer que los suyos solo se habían limitado a expandirse a uno solo de los nueve reinos. Sabía que tenía que reunirlos a todos. A las colonias de Vanaheim, las guarniciones que las protegían, los vigías de las atalayas de entre aquellos reinos vecinos… Todos. Fueron un periodo de casi seis meses en el que Thor estuvo viajando entre los reinos, trayendo cada vez más y más refugiados. Al final, un nuevo censo consiguió estimar que se habían traído más de la mitad de habitantes de los que escaparon de Asgard en primer lugar.

Todo el mundo lo recordaba, y le agradecía al rey Thor por todo lo que había hecho. Aunque aquello ya había sido lo último que su rey había hecho realmente.

-"Thor, sabes que no estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que…"

-"Fin de los quince minutos."-Sentenció el rey de Asgard, levantándose del sitio para volver a dirigir la mirada hacia.-"Ahora, ¿vas a darme eso?"

La morena no consiguió impedir que una mueca de decepción se dibujara en su rostro. Estaba intentando ayudar a su rey, más que a su rey… Trataba de salvar a su amigo. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el rubio parecía sencillamente no desear la ayuda de nadie, y dejar que aquel remolino de culpa y odio le consumiera hasta que no quedara nada.

-"Está bien, como quieras. Aquí tienes."-Respondió Vaquiria, rendida, observando como Thor abría el sobre de la carta violentamente para luego tirarlo al suelo y empezar a leer la carta.

La excazarrecompensas optó por concederle a su compañero algo de privacidad, dándose la vuelta para alejarse unos pasos y observar el océano a la orilla del puerto. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que, de nuevo, el sonido de una voz hizo que la mujer se volteara.

-"No puede ser…"-Dijo el rubio, impactado, mientras todavía leía la carta y regresaba a su asiento inicial, pensando que se iba a desmayar en ese instante.-"No me lo puedo creer."

-"Qué es lo que ocurre, alteza?"

-"La carta… Es de Jane."-Alcanzó a decir Thor, tratando de que su mente procesara todo lo que acababa de leer.

-"¿Jane? Jane es… ¿Quién diablos es Jane?"-Preguntó la morena sin lograr entender del todo aquella situación.

-"Jane. Jane Foster. Ella y yo éramos… Era."-El rubio seguía sin poder concebir palabras exactas a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.-"Ella… Quiere volver a verme."


	2. CARTA DE JANE

**CARTA DE JANE**

* * *

"_Mi querido Thor:_

_Me parece que ya he escrito esta carta cien veces o más y no consigo dar con el tono adecuado, sabes que nunca se me han dado bien las palabras. Soy yo. Sabes que soy yo por la letra tan fea que tengo. Sé que la última vez que los dos hablamos te dije que me iría para no volver y que probablemente ya no volveríamos a hablar más. Sé que dije muchas cosas, y supongo que las dije en serio en ese momento, pero ahora, con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no soy tan orgullosa como para dejar de hablar con la gente a la que le importo, o a la que le importaba._

_La semana pasada me vine a Oslo para quedarme durante un par de meses. He tenido mala suerte, y... bueno, es una historia larga y poco interesante, pero aquí estoy por ahora. Vi a un grupo de niños (o cualquiera que sea el término adecuado para referirme a ellos, bien podrían tener cien años más que yo...) que iban contigo y tu gente hacia la ciudad; y además oí hablar de un hombre que parecías tú._

_Me encantaría volver a verte, si pudieras dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Alquilo una habitación en uno de los pueblos cercanos a la costa, al noroeste de Bergen, creo que sabrás donde es._  
_Siempre tuya_

_Jane Foster_"


	3. No estás en condiciones

**Antes que nada, querría aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecerles a todos su apoyo a esta historia, disculparme por la tardanza y de paso dejar en claro algunos puntos importantes.**

**En verdad, muchísimas gracias por haber querido apoyar esta historia, la cual desde un principio tuve dudas si subir o no.**

**Luego, querría ofrecer una disculpa por haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar el fic pero me temo que en estos últimos días he estado bastante ocupado debido a las recuperaciones que he tenido que hacer de los exámenes de la universidad y posteriormente la matricula del año que viene.**

**Por último, quiero remarcar unos puntos importantes ya que dudo mucho que vuelva a dejar una nota de autor, con la excepción del caso en que se dejen reviews. Antes que nada, esta historia está hecha desde la mera improvisación: por lo que no se alarmen en el caso de que el ritmo llegue a cambiar en un momento determinado. Además, he de advertir que el fic, en sí, no tiene por ahora una extensión determinada por lo que quién sabe cuando terminará. Lo último que cabría por explicar es que los capítulos van a ser bastante variables en cuando a grosor; sin ir más lejos, el anterior a este que solo a constado de la nota de Jane.**

Sajonia-Weimar**: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho la tan buena reacción que has tenido ante el fic.**

Guest**: Bueno, te agradezco tus ánimos y espero que esta actualización te satisfaga.**

.

.

.

El vapor de la ducha inundaba toda la sala del baño. No fue hasta unos segundos antes cuando la cortina se descubrió, de modo que se pudiera visualizar la silueta del dios del trueno saliendo y atándose una toalla a la cintura.

Acto seguido, el rubio anduvo hasta el lavabo de modo que tuvo que pasar su mano por el espejo para observar su reflejo y confirmar sus peores sospechas. Una vez que la imagen se disipó y todo estuvo más claro… Lo vio. Estaba hecho un completo desastre.

Su cabello había vuelto a crecer, ahora lo tenía tan largo como cuando se unió con sus compañeros por segunda vez, pero estaba demasiado alborotado y menos cuidado de que le gustaría ya que le tapaba incluso los oídos; la parte de arriba era lo que más le disgustaba, se había formado de manera que parecía que tenía flequillo de niño pequeño. Su barba, la tenía larga claro, aunque parecía que el bello de esa zona había crecido a trozos; tenía un lado de ella más largo que el otro, podía ser aquello o una mala posición de su cara al dormir. Por último, pero no menos importante, su rostro: estaba pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. ¡Un dios enfermo! Pero eso no era lo peor, sino sus legañas. Al menos su físico se encontraba tan escultural como siempre, sin embargo, la postura no parecía tan erguida como siempre; de hecho, el dios del trueno se veían algo encorvado. La última vez que el rubio recordaba haberse visto con esas cosas en los ojos fueron cuando las propias criadas del palacio le enseñaban los principios de la higiene en un hombre.

-(_Por Hel… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_)-Se preguntó a si mismo ante aquella revelación. El resto de su cuerpo estaba igual de siempre, pero le asombraba el modo del cual el rostro de una persona podía hacer cambiar como se veía el resto de ella.-(_Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué hacemos contigo_?)

Esa era la pregunta clave. No pensaba ir a ver a Jane en ese estado. Sí, a lo mejor era algo egoísta, el pensar que podría volver a ella por medio de su aspecto y su físico. El hijo de Odín sabía desde hace tiempo que a la científica siempre le gusto por mucho más que su cuerpo y su atractivo, y viceversa. En cualquier modo, quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Podían ser varias cosas: A lo mejor desesperación. Tristeza por la soledad… Reconocer que ya estaba perdido completamente… Lo dicho, podían ser varias cosas.

De cualquier modo, el asunto era meramente ese. Necesitaba un afeitado.

* * *

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Mientras tanto, la morena se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta que separaba al baño con el resto de la casa. A su lado se encontraba un gigante de piedra bastante peculiar acompañado de su amigo larva.

Al ego de Valquiria le costaba bastante reconocerlo, pero en verdad Korg había sido bastante útil durante todo el tiempo en el que se conocían. Llegaba a ser un buen líder hasta cierto sentido, y un guerrero muy valioso a la hora del conflicto. Había ayudado a su pueblo a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo, y había permanecido al lado de ellos durante el momento en que huyeron de Asgard hasta que había llegado a la tierra.

-"Entonces… A ver si lo he entendido bien."-Llamó el rocoso a la morena.-"Thor y esa tal Jane se conocieron cuando su padre, el que le mintió sobre su hermano y su hermana, le desterró a este planeta. Luego se enamoraron pero él tuvo que regresar a a Asgard, aunque un año después tuvo que regresar para luchar contra su hermano de nuevo y su ejército Chitauri. Después paso otro año y se volvieron a reencontrar cuando una especia de gema mágica invadió el cuerpo de Jane, Thor se la llevó a Asgard para que la trataran pero su madre murió y más tarde tuvo que combatir más tarde contra elfos oscuros. Loki murió pero no, Odín fue expulsado de su reino, Thor y Jane al fin estuvieron juntos pero las cosas no salieron bien y terminaron. Y… Y ya está, ¿no?"

-"Pues sí. Basicamente."-Respondió la guerrera, algo impaciente.

-"'Y ahora, ella le ha escrito una carta para decirle que quiere volver a verle. Es una buena noticia, entonces."

-"Eso es discutible…"-Habló la morena con un tono que resonaba a cierta frialdad.

Como consecuencia, Miek emitió un gemido que pareció una resignación en forma de pregunta. O al menos así lo entendió Korg…

-"Tienes toda la razón, Miek. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a verla?"-Inquirió Korg.

Vaquiria resopló como primera respuesta. Sabía exactamente qué contestar, pero seguía sin ser fácil tener que admitir la realidad. La realidad de cómo se encontraba en verdad el rubio.

-"Porqu…

La morena fue incapaz de terminar de hablar a causa de como la puerta del baño se abrió de improviso, liberando un poco del vapor que todavía almacenaba la sala. Acto seguido, el dios del trueno apareció con un aspecto más limpio y cuidado.

Su barba había sido bastante recortada, mucho más de lo que estaba cuando todos se conocieron, permitiendo que su rostro estuviera más despejado y haciéndole ver bastante diferente. Por otro lado, su peinado había sido recortado en demasía, al ver como las puntas rubias apenas rozaban su nuca y no se extendía más allá de su cuello.

Sin duda alguna, era como ver la personificación del "antes" y " el después".

-"Wow… En verdad se nota la diferencia."-Afirmó Korg, siendo incapaz de contener su asombro.

-"G-Gracias… He pensado que para un encuentro así, iba a ser mejor una imagen conocida."-Explicó el rubio la razón por la que había optado por ese estilo. Supuso que la apariencia que tuvo en su primer encuentro con Jane podía despertar buenos recuerdos.-"Bien. Supongo que ya es h…

-"Espera."-Sentenció valquiria, deteniendo al rey de Asgard al poner una mano delante de él.-"Mira, Thor… Puedo comprender que estés bastante emocionado ahora mismo, ¿eh? Pero, sinceramente, tal vez deberías pensar en si este es el momento adecuado para reencontrarte con tu… amiga."

El rubio no pudo sino expresar con su rostro toda su confusión. Ella estaba tratando de hacer que no fuese a verla. ¡Ella! ¡Su amiga, quien debería estar apoyándole con todo esto!

-"No me lo puedo creer… ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no va a ser el momento adecuado?"-Respondió con enojo Thor.

-"Mira, no estás en condiciones para presentarte en un encuentro tan emocional. Estás… Estás… ¡No estás bien!"

El dios del trueno se limitó a retroceder y apoyar su mano sobre la pared más cercana.

-"¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? No que me sueltes todo esto, sino que seas tú. ¡Tú, Valquiria! ¡La persona menos indicada que menos puede dar consejos sobre como superar el dolor y controlar las emociones!"

En cualquier otra situación, muy posiblemente ella habría respondido ante aquella sentencia con un derechazo directo a la cara del rubio. Lo que en ese instante se lo impedía era que sabía que no era Thor quien hablaba, sino su estado mental.

-"Thor, mírate. Te mueves como si fueses un anciano mortal. Hay noches en las que te las pasas en vela y días en los que duermes casi diecisiete horas. Apenas comes algo o hablas con alguien que no seamos nosotros. No trato de decirte que esto es un error… ¡Trato de decirte que estás hecho una completa mierda y que intento que no vayas a hacer el ridículo!"

-"¿De qué manera voy a hacer el ridículo según tú, a ver?"

-"Muy sencillo. Ha sido recibir esa carta y parece que ya has comenzado a fantasear como un adolescente."-Hablo la morena con un poco más de furia en su voz.

-"No me comporto como un adolescente…"

-¡Claro que sí lo haces! Estas yendo ahí con el pensamiento de que ella quiere volver contigo, pero, ¡¿te has preguntado qué harás si quiere otra cosa?!"

El dios del trueno fue incapaz de responder, ya que se acabó por darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. ¿Y si realmente Jane no quería volver con él? Estaba actuando como su joven yo haría, creyendo que al verla iba a caer rendida a sus brazos.

-"Thor, por favor, hazme caso. Quédate aquí y…

Sin embargo, una vez más, la guerrera fue incapaz de acabar lo que decía. Su rey había empezado correr. Si la puerta de la cabaña no hubiera estado abierta, es muy posible que la hubiese atravesado. En la lejanía, ya podían visualizar como el dios atormentado se iba perdiendo entre las casas del pueblo, seguramente sin importarle la vergüenza que suponía el que sus súbditos le vieran así.

-"Maldito cabezota."

-"¿Deberíamos seguirle?"-Inquirió Korg, quién había optado mantenerse junto con Miek fuera de la anterior conversación.

-"¿De qué serviría? No podemos hacer nada por frenarle. Por lo menos sabemos adónde va a ir, eso es algo."-Respondió Valquiria, agotada por solo pensar en cómo iban a ser las siguientes horas.

-"Oye, ahora que lo pienso… No se ha llevado el Destructor de Tormentas."-Dijo el gigante, observando como la poderosa arma había quedado abandonada. Por lo visto desde hace algún tiempo.


	4. Road to Jane

_**POV THOR**_

_He huido._

_Sí, un rey huyendo… Y no he huido de mis enemigos, o del peligro o de gente que me quería… No. He huido de mis amigos, las últimas personas en las que he depositado mi confianza._

_Ellos creen que estoy cometiendo un error, que no estoy preparado para este encuentro. Y que sea Valquiria quien me diga esto es que tiene narices… ¡De todos los que podían ser tenía que ser ella! ¿En serio? ¡Ella! ¡A quien encontré en Sakkar tras haberse pasado media vida ahí bebiendo y sintiéndose mal consigo misma!_

_No es que la culpe… En esta vida cada uno es libre de sentirse mal por lo que le ha pasado. ¡Pero creer que yo no estoy preparado para ver a Jane de nuevo! ¡Estoy preparado!_

_Ah, siento como el enojo me hace ir más lento. Apenas he estado una hora corriendo y todavía no he subido la carreta por la colina. ¿Por qué voy tan lento? Aquí en la Tierra debería de ser más fuerte y ágil, en teoría. Un solo salto ligero mío tendría que hacerme más de la mitad del camino. Pero, espera…_

_De repente detengo mi paso y lo razono con más detenimiento. _

_Estoy corriendo… Estoy en el exterior… He salido. Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que salí. Creo que la última vez fue cuando regresé de Vanaheim. ¿Cuánto hará ya de eso? ¿Más de un año? Sinceramente, nunca creí que volvería a salir afuera, al menos no en un largo, largo tiempo._

_Y todo esto lo ha causado una simple carta que he recibido de Jane… Ella… ¡Ella me ha sacado! ¡Jane me ha hecho salir!_

_Esa mujer… Siempre lo he pensado, tiene que ser una diosa de algún modo. Es decir, si requería una señal, ahí estaba._

_Como siempre, era el destino. Si el destino me quería aquí fuera era porque todo formaba parte de un plan. Todo estaba predispuesto, este encuentro tiene que suceder. Jane y yo teníamos que vernos._

_Regreso a retomar la marcha. Continúo corriendo durante un buen rato, al fin he logrado salir a la llanura. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es continuar el largo camino de asfalto hasta el noroeste, e imagino que en algún momento encontraré el pueblo._

_Una vez más, retomo el paso. Pero siento algo muy extraño. Mis piernas… Me pesan. Es como si me dijeran que no se quieren seguir moviendo. Esto… No me pasaba desde que era un niño y estaba siempre jugando a todas horas para caer en la cama agotado. Estoy… ¿Estoy cansado?_

_¡Solo llevo hora y media corriendo! ¡Debería de ser capaz de recorrer toda la distancia, ida y vuelta, varios cientos de veces! ¿Cómo puedo estar tan cansado? No importa, mis piernas se irán despertando por el camino… Sigo corriendo, Jane me está esperando._

_Pasan los minutos y la situación no ha mejorado. Ahora son también mis brazos los que me duelen, e incluso son mis pies los que sienten que no pueden más. Pero… Quiero seguir…_

-"¡Ahh!"

_Me quejo de dolor ante la caída que he sufrido. Decido quedarme en el suelo, para recuperar el aliento, aunque solo sea un rato. Dirijo mi mirada hacia delante y contemplo el camino que todavía. Odio este tipo de paisajes, del tipo de los que son todo llanura hasta donde alcanza la vista. Sabes que lo que buscas está más allá del horizonte, pero no lo puedes ver._

_Jane está más allá de lo que puedo ver ahora mismo. Me está esperando… Y quiero estar con ella otra vez. Quiero decirle que lo siento y disculparme por todas las cosas que pude haber hecho y no hice._

_Finalmente logro levantarme, optó por sentarme en una roza que estaba a un lado de la carretera. Necesito reflexionar. Casi de inmediato, a mi mente comienzan a llegar recuerdos que, en su mayoría, son todos buenos. _

_Me acuerdo de la primera vez que la vi, Jane me acababa de atropellar con su camioneta y trataba de socorrerme. Estaba tan hermosa, y su cabello se movía casi al ritmo del viento._

_También recuerdo la fogata en la que nos sentamos los dos juntos. La sonrisa que esbozó cuando le devolví su cuaderno de notas, esa imagen se quedará grabada a fuego en mi mente. Se veía tan espectacular ante la luz de las llamas. Era como si en ese momento ella fuera la auténtica diosa, y yo un mortal que se maravillaba con su presencia._

_Todos estos recuerdos… Siento como si no fueran míos. Parece que todos ocurrieron en una vida pasada._

_Quiero volver a sentirme así de bien. Quiero… Solo quiero…_

-"¡Eh! ¡Chico!"

_Una voz que no es la mía consigue hacer que salga de mis pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza y mi mirada se encuentra con una camioneta estacionada al lado mío. Observo al conductor: parece tratarse de un hombre anciano a juzgar por las canas que conforman su bigote a pesar de que no puedo ver su rostro entero debido a las gafas de sol y gorra que lo cubren._

-"¿Te encuentras bien? Te he visto ahí sentado y he creído que necesitabas ayuda."-_Me inquiere._

_Lo observo algo confundido, en verdad no me habría dado cuenta de que había un coche en el camino aunque hubiera prestado atención. Tengo que tratar de no resultarle extraño, solamente soy un extraño a un lado de la carretera._

-"No… Yo… Perdón, solo estoy yendo a un sitio."-_Le respondo. No parecer raro es más difícil de lo que parece, en especial cuando me doy cuenta que la suya es la primera voz ajena que escucho en tanto tiempo._-"Voy… Voy al noroeste."

-"Bueno… Creo que estás de suerte, muchacho. Yo también me dirijo hacia allí, y me da la impresión de que vas a la ciudad, ¿me equivoco?"-_Vuelve a inquirirme. Parece entender mi confundido silencio como una gesto de afirmación._-"Si quieres puedo acercarte, no hay ningún problema."

_Tardo un segundo en procesarlo todo._

_No sé qué es. No tengo idea de cómo describirlo, pero hay algo que me termina atrayendo a aceptar la proposición de este hombre._

_Una vez dentro de la camioneta, me acomodo. Miro al anciano de nuevo, le doy una sonrisa para tratar de relajar el ambiente. Es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecérselo… Pero el parece aceptarlo con gusto y me sonríe también. No sé qué es… Pero siento que tengo algún tipo de conexión con este hombre. No sé, deben de ser imaginaciones mías…_

_Antes de que me dé cuenta, ya estamos en marcha._

-"Dime, si puede saberse, ¿por qué vas a la ciudad?"-_Me pregunta con cierta inocencia._-"¿Trabajo o familia?"

-"Sin duda alguna… Lo segundo."

* * *

**POCO MÁS DE UNA HORA DESPUÉS…**

_He llegado a mi destino. Este pequeño pueblo costero ligeramente alejado de Bergen, tal y como lo dijo Jane en su carta._

_Hay solo unas cuantas casas y un par de edificios. No creo que sea más grande que Nueva Asgard una vez esté terminada. A primera vista, se ve como el típico sitio al que una persona vendría para esconderse._

_Por fin estoy aquí, pero ocurre algo… No, no me siento bien._

_A mi mente le han vuelto a invadir todo tipo de pensamientos. Esta vez, los recuerdos han sido sustituidos por probabilidades, todo lo que veo me da que pensar._

_Por ejemplo, fue al ver al anciano que me ha traído lo que me ha hecho reflexionar: Jane es mortal. Ella envejece. Para ella el tiempo no pasa de la misma manera que para mí. Para mí, un año humano sería lo equivalente a una semana mortal como mucho. Pero para Jane puede significar mucho más. Un año da para hacer muchas cosas. Da para conocer a gente, estar con ellos… Enamorarse._

_¿Y sí… y si Jane se ha enamorado en todo este tiempo? ¿Y si ha conocido a una persona que la sepa valorar mucho mejor de lo que yo hice? Un hombre mejor que yo…_

-"¡Ah! ¡Ten cuidado, idiota!"-_Me grita una persona con la que me acabo de chocar por el camino. Una vez más, mi mente me ha conseguido distraer de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor._

_Trato de mantenerme firme y seguir adelante. Me sacudo la cabeza y sigo andando. Solo unos pasos más y ya he llegado. _

_Me encuentro justo en frente de un hostal. El mejor hotel del pueblo, claramente. Y el único lugar donde una visitante como Jane se quedaría._

_Estoy todavía en la calle, hay una escalera que da a la entrada. _

_Tengo miedo. Estoy temblando por la simple idea de poner el pie en el escalón. _

_Desconociendo cuanto tiempo he podido estar aquí plantado miro hacia la puerta, parece que alguien está saliendo. Respiro aliviado al darme cuenta de que no es Jane, se trata de una mujer que sale del edificio junto a sus dos hijos. Los niños se quedan mirándome, debo parecer muy raro al estar aquí con la capucha tapándome el rostro. Parece que son niños bastante perspicaces, extraño, no parecen tener más cinco o seis años._

_Cinco o seis años… Cinco o seis años…_

_Oh no…_

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_Tengo que salir de aquí. Hay que irse de aquí, ahora mismo._

_Valquiria tenía razón. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no estoy preparado. He sido un completo estúpido. Esto ha sido una mala idea._

_Vale. Nadie me ha visto, solamente tengo que darme media vuelta e irme…_

-"¿Thor?"

_Esa voz._

_Me quedo más parado que una lanza clavada en la tierra. No puedo mover ni un solo músculo, estoy completamente paralizado. Siento que si volteo la cabeza se me partirá el cuello._

_Una sola palabra suya ha logrado dejarme así._

-"¿Thor, eres tú?"


	5. Reencuentro

**Saludos a todos aquellos que han decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic. En verdad lo lamento mucho el haberlos tenido a todos ustedes en vilo durante este tiempo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Quiero ofrecer mis mayores y sinceras disculpas por eso. **

**No deseo extenderme mucho ya que no creo que ardan en deseos de oír la Vida y Milagros de este autor; tan solo argumentaré que, en ocasiones, la vida se pone muy difícil en lo personal y con uno mismo por lo que termina siendo imposible hacer nada de nada.**

**Han sido meses bastante difíciles para mí, llenos de desesperación y odio conmigo mismo por no poder avanzar en nada. Todavía estoy batallando con ello, pero lo que creo que me ha salvado, es la motivación por ver esta historia finalizada y el recuerdo de cuando tuve la primera idea, que un final de todo desencadenó el nacimiento de este fanfic.**

**Por último quiero agradecer a todos aquellos nuevos lectores que le han querido dar una oportunidad a este fic. Quiero que sepan que voy a tratar de esforzarme para sacar adelante esta historia y que, de ese modo, ustedes puedan recibir una actualización más seguido. Un saludo y espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

-_"¿Thor? ¿Thor, eres tú?"_

El dios del trueno permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos después de que aquella voz sonara atrás suyo. Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, estaba temblando, y sus ojos permanecían con una expresión de temor como si atrás suya se encontrase la mismísima serpiente del mundo.

Llegó a pasar un minuto en su entera totalidad que para el rubio había supuesto toda una eternidad asgardiana hasta que finalmente adquirió el suficiente coraje como para poder darte, y la vio…

* * *

_**POV THOR**_

_He nacido en el reino más hermoso de los nueve. He viajado a través del Bifrost. He contemplado el grandioso Árbol del Mundo y este me ha desvelado todos y cada uno de sus secretos. He restaurado el corazón de una estrella muerta…_

_Y sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas es tan bella como poder contemplarte de nuevo._

_Esta tan bella como el día en el que me dijo que se iba para no regresar. Su cabello sigue igual de largo, está recogido en un moño por lo que tengo una mejor vista de su precioso cuello. Su piel continua tan perfecta como siempre, no ha envejecido ni un solo día desde la última vez que la ví. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos seguirían pudiendo devolverle la vida a cualquier muerto. Es dorado que se mezcla con el marrón de sus orbes, me hipnotiza y me hace desearla._

_Permanezco inmóvil, no me puedo mover ni un solo maldito centímetro. Se trata de una distancia tan corta la que hay entre nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo tan extensa. Ella permanece a poco más de medio metro de mí, está vestida con ropa de abrigo, pero es como si llevase el más bonito de los vestidos. Quiero dirigirme hacia ella, quiero decirle que lo siento que la quiero y…_

_Ocurre lo inesperado… No lo veo, no lo oigo, no lo detecto… Hasta que por fin lo siento._

_Contacto. Pero yo no me he movido en lo absoluto. Ella lo ha hecho, y ni siquiera la he visto llegar. Ha sido en menos de un parpadeo, sus brazos ahora rodean mi cuerpo (o lo que pueden…), su cabeza se encuentra contra mi pecho, y yo siento que estoy a punto de partirme en dos por la presión que ejerce. _

_Es casi como si me encontrara en un sueño, es la misma sensación._

_Durante un instante, siento la necesidad de perder el conocimiento, pero no lo hago. Ella me sostiene. Y sigo sin poder moverme._

_De repente, el contacto se va y ella se separa de mí._

_Vuelvo a enfocarme en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos ahora están adornados con pequeñas lágrimas, pero no pierden nada de su fulgor._

_Tengo que decirle algo._

* * *

El rey regresa a la tierra fuera de su propia mente. Intenta buscar sus palabras, las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse. Durante un momento lo reflexiona deliberadamente, ¿qué podría decir?

-_"Jane, yo…"_-Y de pronto se vuelve a detener. ¿Habría cambiado de parecer? ¿Se le habría ocurrido algo mejor que decir?-_"Yo… Yo… Te ves bien."_

La castaña lleva sus manos hacia el rostro para poder secarse de esa forma las lágrimas. Tarda un poco en recuperar el aliento, pero al final vuelve a dirigirse al hombre todavía un poco alterada y no rostro había adquirido cierto color.

-_"Gracias, yo… ¿Recibiste la carta?"_-Inquirió la doctora mientras trataba de recomponerse.

-_"Sí, anoche. Los niños me la dieron… Bueno, en realidad fue una… amiga."_

-_"Ah, así que… Una amiga tuya la recibió…."_-Volvió a suceder. Jane parecía estar volviéndose a derrumbar y las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus cuencas.-_"Perdona pero es que… Oh, no sabía si… Si… Esta mañana no sabía si ibas a venir, o si la carta te había llegado…"_

Jane cerró los ojos y su rostro regresó a entristecerse. Ante esto, a la doctora no le quedó más remedio que volver a acomodarse contra el torso del dios del trueno. En esta ocasión, el rubio sí que reaccionó; fue de esa forma por la que, con toda la fuerza que consiguió reunir en los brazos, puso estos sobre los hombros de su antiguo amor así como también decidió abrazar a su antiguo amor.

-_"Jane, tranquila. Estoy aquí, contigo."_-Dijo en voz alta el dios, posiblemente para que él mismo se lo pudiera creer también.-_"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte."_

Ambos permanecieron durante un tiempo más así. Se habían quedado exactamente en la misma mitad de la calle en donde se habían encontrado. Si tan solo la gente que pasaba alrededor y les veía lo supieran… Una mortal y un dios asgardiano abrazados como si se tratara de una película romántica.

-_"Thor."-_Dijo la doctora, cesando el abrazo para que, de esa forma, pudiera dirigirse al rubio cara a cara.-_"Tengo que decirte una cosa."_


End file.
